Run Around
by Seito
Summary: KID has made his announcement! He's coming to America to steal something. Can the YJ team stop him? R&R
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. My 100th story! 8D Yay!

* * *

><p>"RED-san."<p>

Phantom Thief RED turned his sight away from the beautiful skyline to see a familiar figure. White suit and cape, completed with a silk tophat and a clover monocle. It was an outfit so very similar to his own, though that wasn't a surprise. After all they were in the same profession.

"KID," Red greeted. "What brings you to the states?"

The Moonlight Magician gave him a grin. "A heist of course. This is merely a formal courtesy to tell you I'm here as you've seen to declare the States as your newest home."

"Of course. I have no problem with that. How are the Tanteis? Little Tantei-kun still following you around?"

"Oh they're doing fine. Yup, Chibi Tantei-kun is still following me around," Kid said with a grin. "Rumor on the street is you have you have your eye on a certain ruby princess."

Red laughed. "Well yes. But said princess is being protected by a loyal knight. If you get the chance to meet them, please do. Tell them Red sends his greeting. Be careful. Little Knight might give your Tantei-kun a run for his money."

Kid smirked. "Brilliant."

* * *

><p>"Star City's police have received a notice yesterday," Batman started the briefing. The team stood by patiently.<p>

A note appeared on the screen next to Batman.

_465637  
>Let's ring in the New Year. Under the waterfalls, I'll take the rare blue.<br>Kaito KID_

Superboy frowned. "What does all mean?"

"New Year?" Megan questioned. "But it's already May."

"There is no way he'll announce his heist this early. Chances are he's like RED and means something else," Robin concluded.

"Precisely," Batman agreed. A picture of a Japanese man wearing a green suit appeared on the screen. "This is Inspector Ginzo Nakamori. He is the head of the Kaitou KID taskforce, the police division dedicated to capturing Kaitou KID."

The picture then flickered to a small Japanese boy wearing large glasses, a tall Japanese man smoking a cigarette, and teenage girl with brown hair.

"This is Conan Edogawa, Kogoro Mouri and Ran Mouri," Batman continued. "Our sources tell us that they are in the States. Kogoro is a famous Japanese detective known as the Sleeping Kogoro. This is his daughter, Ran and their current ward Conan."

"So he'll probably be helping with the police," Wally said.

Batman shook his head. "No. The child is."

The team stared back at Batman. "That kid isn't even old enough to be out of Elementary School! What is he doing helping the police?" Artemis shouted.

"Apparently," Batman interrupted the archer's tirade, "he has successfully stopped several of KID's attempts in the past. He and the Mouris are in the States for vacation when they received this message."

Another note appeared on the screen. This time though it was written in Japanese. The English translation though floated above the Japanese writing.

_Up for a challenge Little Detective?  
>We'll have the city all to ourselves as our playground.<br>That unless the little knight and ruby princess want to take their hands at joining our stage._

Wally twitched. "I'm going to kill Red."

* * *

><p>Can you solve the riddle? :3<p>

For those of you wonder who Red is please read "Today's Lesson is" for his introduction.

Please review! See you next week.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Focus," Batman snapped.<p>

Wally fell silent.

"Why are we being brief about this, Batman?" Robin asked. "Even if they regularly fail to capture Kaitou KID, this place is going to be crawling with police. He isn't like Red who doesn't always invite the police to his heist. Let's not forget the press that will be there. Not what I would consider the best place to send your 'covert' black ops team."

"I'll get to that in a moment. The police have deduced from the note that the heist will take place tomorrow at the River Hotel. Recently the owner of the Hotel purchased a large blue sapphire called the Sea Bell," Batman said. Instantly a large sapphire displayed on a white cushion appeared on the screen.

"However, given the contents this note sent Mr. Edogawa, it seems KID wants to have a one on one battle."

"Which could mean that the River Hotel and Sea Bell are nothing more than decoys," Kaldur concluded.

"Yes. While KID maintains a no one gets hurt policy, he is still a criminal. It's possible that he has sent another note to Mr. Edogawa, containing where the real heist will take place," Batman finished. "Your mission is to watch and protect Conan Edogawa and if possible capture Kaitou KID. They're staying at River Hotel."

"That's killing two birds with one stone," Artemis said.

"Get going," Batman instructed. "You'll begin your watch tonight."

The team nodded. Soon they were on board Megan's bioship and heading towards Star City. It was gonna be a long weekend.

* * *

><p>"Conan-kun?"<p>

The bespectacled boy looked up at the brown haired girl calling his name. "Yes, Ran-neechan?" he questioned.

"Are you alright? You've been quiet for the last hour." Ran reached over and felt Conan's forehead. "You're not coming down with a cold again are you?"

Conan shook his head. "No Ran-neechan. I feel fine!"

"Alright then," Ran relented. "Don't stay up too late now. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Hm!" Conan nodded. As soon as Ran left the room, his glaze turned back to the window. His blue eyes narrowed. _'No,'_ Conan thought. _'I'm not fine. A little over an hour ago, someone started watching us.'_Conan glared at the moving shadows, not convinced that nothing was there.

Then slowly his glare shifted to the corner of the bedroom. _'Worse of all, one of them is here, in this room.'_

"I don't know who you are," Conan said. His voice is low and his tone is sharp. "But leave. **NOW.**"

The door crept open and slowly closed.

* * *

><p>Have you started figuring out the clue? :3 All it solvable. ;3<p>

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I own RED that's about it.

* * *

><p>As soon as she reached the roof, Megan dismissed her camouflage. "Guys," she said over the comm-link. "I can't do this."<p>

Kaldur calm but stern voice replied to her. "What do you mean Miss Martain?"

Megan glanced down at the floor. Even though the child was four floors below her, she could still feel his glaze on her. It sent shivers down her spine. That boy wasn't a child; no he was far more dangerous than that.

"He's perceptive. I did nothing to do give myself away. Not a single sound, I barely breathed. Yet he still knew I was there in the room with him. He noticed as soon we arrived here," Megan explained. She doesn't voice her baseless fears. She doesn't explained the even the slightest of touches of probing that strong mental shields immediately go up. This child, if he could be called a child, wasn't 'normal' by any means.

"He maybe a child, but I'm afraid he'll do something rash if I go back in."

"Just stay at the roof top then," Kaldur ordered. "Kaitou KID has been known to come through the sky on his hang glider. Keep a lookout for him."

"Understood," Megan said.

Something was wrong with that child.

* * *

><p>Robin was perched on top of a rooftop. He stared at the calling card, trying to put together the fragile pieces of the clues together. There was something off with what the police deduced. There was nothing better to do anyways. Megan was keeping watch on the roof and Wally was on the ground. Kaldur took the back entrance. Superboy was in the front. Artemis was watching the window of the Mouri's room.<p>

"Stumped Little Knight?"

Robin snapped his head up. "Red!" he shouted.

Floating in midair was the Crimson Thief. He twirled his black cane, before placing his hands behind his back. He bent down to read the calling card.

"Surely you're not having a hard time with the calling card are you? Kid would be disappointed if you don't figure it out. After all, I stories I told him about you," Red said.

Behind his domino mask, Robin's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about Red? Are you working together with Kid?"

Red smirked. "No. While we share a similar profession, our interests are different. He merely gave me a _call_ to tell me he was in town. But I didn't think he would take me literally when I said he should _text_ chibi tantei-kun for a more personal showdown between chibi tantei-kun, you and him, Little Knight. Kid always loves a challenge I suppose. Only one of his usual rivals followed him to America after all."

Robin tuned Red out after that. The pieces of the puzzle instantly snapped together into his head. He reached for his ear-comm to alert the team only to hear nothing but static.

"Tut, tut, Little Knight," Red said. "I said this was a showdown no? I can't have you helping them solving it. I'll send your teammates after you, but only have to they pieced together at least part of the riddle together."

Robin scowled. "Why are you doing this Red?"

Red chuckled. "Purely out of amusement. I will admit I'm a tad envious of Kid. After all his rivals pick up the game so fast. On the other hand, Little Knight, your court hasn't figured it out yet."

"This is a game?" Robin asked. There was a hint of confusion in his voice.

"First Rule of Phantom Thief: No one gets hurt," Red recited. "I would say that's a game no? Better get going, Little Knight. Or you're going to miss the beginning."

Robin vanished into the night.

* * *

><p>Oh lookie a hint for solving the riddle. 8D Have you figured it out?<p>

See you next week. Please Review. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Oh lookie the answer to the riddle! Did you get it right? 8D

* * *

><p>Robin flew across the rooftops, the pieces of the puzzles clicking together in his head.<p>

_465637  
>Let's ring in the New Year. Under the waterfalls, I'll take the rare blue.<br>Kaito KID_

465637 along with the words ring, and from Red, call and text, suggested that these numbers were actually letters.

4 = GHI  
>6 = MNO<br>5 = JKL  
>6 = MNO<br>3 = DEF  
>7 = PQRS<p>

Running it through a decoder, one particular word stood out. 'Holmes'. According to the files, Kaitou KID was also known as the Heisei Lupin. It wouldn't be too far of a jump to assume that was what Kid was talking about, especially when he called Conan "little detective".

If it was Holmes, there was one connection that Holmes had to waterfalls, the Reichenbach Falls the place where Holmes met his "supposed" death at one point in time on May 4 1891. Perhaps it was too easy but tonight was 3rd. Adding the "ring the new year" part of the riddle, the only time New Year is run in is midnight.

Kid had planned the heist to go off tonight and not tomorrow and in less than twenty minutes left.

Robin skidded to a stop in the Westchester area of Star City. He had figured out the date and time of the heist but he still didn't know where and what Kid was planning to steal. Running a hand through his hair, Robin gave a frustrated groan.

Instantly he pulled up a map of Star City and started searching for something that would give him a clue.

"Okay think Robin, Kid likes using layers upon layers of different clues. Things often had duel meaning to them. The location is hidden somewhere in the clues. What do I know? I know the date and the time. 'Ring in the New Year?' New Year has fireworks, but I don't see how that can fit into this. The Reichenbach Falls are located in Switzerland but the hell does Star City have to do with anything Swiss?" Robin muttered to himself.

He drew up a list of places that held precious gems or items that were blue in them.

In Westchester there were one place, the Art History Museum where a painting called Blue Sea was on display and worth over 1 billion. In City Core were the River Hotel and the Sea Bell as well the Star Building where Topaz Clock is was displayed on the front, a gift from resident millionaire Oliver Queen. In Lakeview the National Museum had three, Aquamarine Necklace, the Blue Moonstone Sword, and Spinel encrusted revolver. In Elgin had National Watch Company where there was a blue pearl watch. Lastly in Aurora there was the Northern Lights gem set, the most expensive set of jewels in all of Star City.

"Time's running out," Robin grumbled. Then everything clicked into place, realization dawning on him. Once again he took off, praying he would make it there in time and that Red would hold up his end of the deal.

* * *

><p>There's still part of the riddle left to be solve though! 8D I gave you all the information you need. The wiki jumps you'll have to make for yourself.<p>

See you next week. :3 Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>Robin landed on the street with a flip. All was quiet and skies were empty. He glanced at the clock, a minute pass midnight. No doubt Kaitou Kid was already inside. Robin pushed open the front door, taking note that alarm had already been disarmed. He had just made a turn when Robin ran straight into someone.<p>

"W-what?"

Robin looked down to see that he ran into a small child. _'A small child? Wait…'_"Conan Edogawa?"

Conan, who had quickly scrambled to his feet, stepped away from Robin. Strangely he didn't look like a frighten child who had just been caught. Instead he looked as if he had just walked into a dangerous situation and was ready to fight if he needed to. Robin didn't want to think what could have happened to Conan that would cause that reaction instead of a more normal one.

"Hey," Robin said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He slowly reached out towards Conan, trying to appear as friendly as possible.

Conan's blue eyes narrowed in suspicious and he took another step back. "How do you who I am?" he asked. His accent is light, enough to signal that English wasn't his native tongue but enough to be impressed by how well he spoke English. There was nothing in his file that suggested that he nearly fluent in English. Warning bells began to go off in Robin's head, signaling that there was something very _odd _about this boy.

_'Damnit,'_Robin thought to himself. Most kids don't think to ask how someone knows who they are. It seemed the only way this would work if he's was honest with the kid. "Look, my name is Robin. I don't know how you managed to sneak out of the hotel you're staying at, but it isn't safe for a kid like yourself to be wandering around this late at night."

"You're a kid too," Conan shot back, still edging out of Robin's reach. Robin watched as the child did a quick glanced around the room, probably looking for something he could use to defend himself with. Batman would be so proud of this kid.

"Yeah but I have a black belt in three different martial arts and more training then you can think of when it comes to taking down bad guys," Robin countered. "Let's just get you back to the hotel to your family okay?"

"Are you the ones who were watching us?" Conan asked. His lips thinned as he continued to stare at Robin, calculating.

Likewise, Robin's own eyes narrowed. "If I was?"

"You're obviously not anymore, though your friends I bet are still there," Conan said darkly. "If you work for _them_…"

Robin didn't a chance to ask who 'them' were when Conan had accidently bumped into a display while trying to get away from the Boy Wonder. Conan turned around, to see if he had knocked anything down, only to find the display empty.

Sitting on the plush pillow of the display was a card. _"I have taken the prize! – Kaitou KID"_

"Damnit! I couldn't stop him!"

Both Conan and Robin looked at each other, realizing they had just said that last sentence in sync. "Ah you're here to stop Kid?" Conan asked. His head tilted like the curious child he was.

"Yes," Robin slowly answered.

"A truce until the end of the game then?" Conan asked.

"G-Game?" Robin said surprised. Why did everyone referred to this as a game? It wasn't a game, people could get hurt!

Conan looked at him, evaluating. "You're new to this aren't you?" Conan asked. "Otherwise you would know that Kid's heists are nothing but big games. There's an element of danger, especially because he's a world class idiot." Conan muttered that last part under his breath. "But they are games." His voice took a slightly higher pitch as he was trying to act younger and more like his age.

"Look, is there any way I can get you to go back to the hotel?" Robin asked. He'll have to think about this later. Right now Kid was getting away with the object he promised.

Conan shook his head.

"I'm so not feeling the aster," Robin muttered. "Fine, a truce."

* * *

><p>Please Review. :3 See you next week.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I own the story.

Have you figured out the riddle?

* * *

><p>"Great," Conan said. He took off to where the stairs were. "We might still have a chance to catch him," he said, pulling open the door.<p>

"Catch him?" Robin asked. "Isn't he gone already? Why would he stick around?" He followed up the stairs after Conan.

Conan looked back at Robin. "Kid is chasing after something. There's a reason to behind everything he does. Like the magician he is, he hides duel meanings to everything behind all his smokes and mirrors much like his riddles."

"Duel meaning," Robin echoed. "The word 'Ring' not only applies to bells, but to watches as well. In this particular case, Elgin National Watch Company was a major watch company until 1964. But before then, it had set up the National Watch Museum in Star City. That is why the resulting area is called Elgin. Not only that, but one of the few things that come to mind when you think of Switzerland, where the Reichenbach Falls are located, are Swiss watches. Even "Ringing in the New Year" signals a countdown, something dealing with time."

Conan nodded. "The reason why it isn't the Topaz Clock in the City Core can be followed in the second half of his riddle. Under the waterfall, there isn't anything under a waterfall but more water, unless you count possible caverns but nothing fits that. The words rare blue can be discerning and vague, but they're actually a metaphor."

"Factoring in what Kid is also known for, the idiom "Once in a blue moon" comes to mind," Robin said continuing the train of thought. "The moon is often a metaphor for particular gem."

Conan pushed open the door. "Yes, the only gem that is formed under water, a pearl: The National Watch Museum, Blue Pearl Watch." Standing on the rooftop, his back towards them with his white cape flying in the wind was Kaitou KID.

Kid held the watch up to the sky, admiring it in the moonlight.

"Saaa~ tantei-kun," KID said, turning to face his rival. "I thought you weren't going to show."

Conan snorted. "As if."

Kid then noticed Robin armed with birdarangs standing next to Conan. "Chiisana Kishi-kun!" Kid greeted.

Robin faltered for a moment. "W-what?"

"It means Little Knight if you're wondering," Conan said. His eyebrow is quirked up, wondering how Robin had earned that nickname.

Kid smirked. "No Rubi Hime-sama?"

That got Robin a strange look from Conan. The smaller boy's eyebrow rose even higher.

"RED that idiot," Robin hissed. He was going to murder that red-clad thief as soon he got his hands on him.

Kid merely smiled. He placed the pocketwatch into his jacket. "It seems we have company," he said in an amused tone.

Conan instantly tensed. His blue eyes trailed the rooflines of the nearby buildings. Robin _really_ wanted to know what could cause those types of reactions in a child. He wasn't too worried about the new presences; he had a good hunch as to who they were. Briefly Robin pondered if it was some trauma of some sort. Robin knew he was pretty hypersensitive to every little threat back when he first moved in with Bruce. There was nothing in the file about Conan's parents. Perhaps they were dead? That would explain why he was living with the Mouris.

Robin pushed those thoughts out of his head, getting ready. There will be time to think about this later. In a single instant of the rest of his team were on the rooftop, weapons drawn and poised to attack. Robin himself moved in front of Conan. Despite what Conan and RED had said, he was not going to take any chances.

"Give it up Kaitou KID," Kaldur ordered. "We do not want to hurt you."

KID smirked. "And the last members of RED's court have finally arrived. Whatever shall I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Genius Bonus<strong>  
>Elgin National Watch Company is a real company<br>http:/ en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Elgin_National_Watch_Company

Elgin is a real ward in Star City (but may or may not have a real connection to Elgin National Watch Company). It doesn't say.

http:/ dc. wikia. com/ wiki/ File:Star_City. JPG

While it wasn't added, Pearl is a metaphor rare. It also comes in a blue color and there are bunch of scriptures with the word Pearl in them that could have been related to do this.

http:/ en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Pearl

**Inside Jokes**

RED of course calls Wally Ruby Princess (Rubi Hime-sama as KID put it) and calls Robin Little Knight. This can be found in the story Today's Lesson Is...

Yes... I think I covered everything. Almost done!


	7. Chapter 7

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>"Surrendering would be good," Artemis said. She pulled back an arrow, aiming it KID.<p>

Kid smirked. The air around him is confident and wide. At the same time, Conan leapt forward. "NO!" the smallest boy shouted. "Don't-!"

Instantly, pink smoke filled the area. Wally made a quick run around, dispelling the smoke. Once it cleared, the teens found nothing but an empty rooftop. KID was gone. Megan turned around to see a white dot flying away. "There he is!" she shouted.

"Don't let him get away!" Kaldur ordered.

"On it!" the team chorused. Wally sped down the stairs, Superboy leapt into the sky, Megan picked up Kaldur and Artemis pulled out her grapping arrow and all them took off.

"Wait!" Conan shouted, rushing towards the edge of the building.

"Hold it!" Robin said, grabbing Conan by the collar of his shirt. "Look, we'll handle it from here. Go back to the hotel okay?"

"You don't understand!" Conan said frustrated. He ducked under Robin's hand and continued his race toward the edge.

"Wait!" Robin called after him. Behind his domino mask, his eyes grew wide when he realized that Conan's shoes were glowing. Where did that soccer ball come from? Conan swung his leg back and the ball went flying towards Artemis who was lagging behind the rest of the team.

"What are you doing?" Robin shouted. "Artemis!" He watched as the soccer ball flew at a high speed, before colliding into the archer.

Conan looked up at Robin. His blue eyes were narrowed and sharp behind his glasses. "That isn't your friend," he said calmly.

Artemis burst into a white cloud of smoke. From the cloud of smoke, fell Kaitou KID. He turned toward Conan and Robin, grinning widely, and tipped his hat. Then his hang glider flew open, catching KID before he fell to his death. With one last wave, he flew off in another direction.

Robin immediately reached for his ear-comm, trying to alert his teammates that KID was flying in another direction. "Damnit," he swore. There was only static still. There was no way to catch up with KID now. He was flying with the wind.

"How did you know?" Robin asked, turning to Conan. "How did you know Artemis was KID and where is the real Artemis?"

Conan walked over to the door, and pulled it away from the wall. Stashed hastily behind the door, was an unconscious Artemis. Her equipment was missing, but relatively she was unharmed. "Disguising himself as other people is one of KID's favorite tactics for escaping," he explained. "That's why playing Dog Pile the Thief never works. KID just slips away when he gets the chance. It's why it's better to face KID alone or with one other person, but a group? It's a bad idea.

As for how I knew it was your friend, well judging by the way your friends left the rooftop and their general appearance, all but you and her have some sort of superpower. KID is human; he doesn't have any special abilities, not like superspeed or flight. That means he can't disguise himself as some of your friends because if he gets called out on something, there's no way he'll be able to duplicate the power. That leaves you and her. He can't disguise himself as you. You're too short for him to believably pull it off. That leaves her. She's closer to his height after all. "

Conan then turned to look at Robin; his blue eyes calculating carefully. Something about Conan's expression caused a chill to run Robin's spine. _'There's no way this is a seven year old kid,' _Robin thought to himself.

"Plus for some reason, he's interested in you," Conan said.

_'Nope, you're the interesting one in my opinion,' _Robin thought.

Conan shook his head. "I'm going back to the hotel now," he said, his voice taking a more childish quality. Robin blinked at the sudden shift. What happened to the calm, serious, high intelligent voice?

Conan smiled, almost mockingly. "Let's play next time, Chiisana Kishi-kun!" He then disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Looks like Kid got away. Poor Robin. There's always next time. Only one more chapter to go. :3<p>

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>Robin ran a hand through his hair and sighed. What a night. RED and KID were playing games, KID got away with the watch, Artemis was unconscious, and Conan was not a normal kid. He grimaced. Batman isn't going to be happy.<p>

Nothing left to do but to pack up and go home. Robin picked up Artemis and began his walk downstairs. Hopefully by the time he got down, his teammates would have realized that the KID they were chasing was a fake.

"You win some, you lose some," Robin grumbled. "Next time KID, you're going down."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he got away," Wally complained.<p>

It was the next morning and Wally had dragged Dick out of Mt. Justice for some food. "Meh," Dick said. "We'll get him next time."

"Morning, boys."

Wally and Dick turned around to see an attractive woman walking up to them. She batted her pretty blue eyes from behind her glasses at them before brushing her black hair back a clover hairpin. "What are a bunch of cute boys doing up so early?" she crooned, stroking Wally's chin. With her one inch black heels, she towered nearly a head taller than Wally.

Wally swallowed, and stared at her wide eyed. He threw a quick glance at Dick; his expression clearly saying: "Help!"

"Just out getting some breakfast, ma'am," Dick said smoothly. He held her hand up to his lips and gave her a charming smile.

"Oh, you're quite the flatterer," she said with a wink. She leaned closer to whisper into Dick's ear. "Anything to protect your princess's virtue no? Chiisana Kishi-kun."

Dick took a step back, his eyes wide behind his sunglasses. "KID!" he shouted. Wally immediately placed himself between Kid and Dick.

KID smiled. His voice dropped from a high pitched female one to the deeper voice of Kaitou KID. "So this is Rubi hime-sama? Hmm, RED was right, you are a cute one."

"What-?" Wally stuttered, flushing a bright red color. God, the next time Wally saw RED, he was going to give the red clad thief a smack to the head. He was not a princess!

KID laughed and leaned to the side to look back at Dick. "Better protect your princess well! Before someone decides to steal him away for real."

"Why are you here KID?" Dick asked. He glanced around to street. It was actually fairly early in the morning still. The streets were still empty.

KID waved his hands. "Your Court interrupted me before I could return the prize to Chibi Tantei-kun. Since Chibi Tantei-kun is heading to the airport right now, I can't deliver it to him, so I seek you two out."

"What?" Wally asked.

KID laughed and pointed to Wally's hand. The speedster glanced down at his wrist to see the Blue Pearl Watch strapped to his arm. "When did you do that?" Wally exclaimed.

"Second Rule of the Game," KID said in a sing-song voice. "I always return the prize. Please return that back for me."

Dick frowned. "Why are you returning the prize?" he asked.

"Because that's the rule of the game!" KID said cheerfully. "Honestly, Chiisana Kishi-kun, you really should have asked Chibi Tantei-kun the rules of the game last night. At least he would have explained it to you, unlike Tantei-san and Tantei-han."

"But why steal in the first place if you're going to give it back?" Dick asked.

A wide grin spread across KID's face. "Isn't that your job to find out, Chiisana Kishi-kun?" KID walked away, laughing. "Let's play next time, Chiisana Kishi-kun, Rubi Hime-sama!"

Wally looked down at the watch still strapped around his wrist. Then he summed up exactly what Dick was thinking.

"I hate Phantom Thieves."

* * *

><p>So KID got away, the prize has been returned and the YJ has a new level of hatred of phantom thieves. All in a day's work no? 8D<p>

Thank you for reading! This is the final chapter of Run Around. If you enjoyed this, please also check out my one shot Thicker then Water. It's my newest YJ/DC/MK crossover. :3

Please Review!


End file.
